From the field of mesh networks it is known to transmit broadcast or flooding messages, for example U.S. 2010/0302945 A1 discloses a method for providing a collaborative reply over an ad-hoc network, more in particular this document also shows how such an approach can be used for efficiently locating and organizing information and associated context in a local environment
With the current trend for example in wireless lighting for buildings, the number of communication nodes in a network increases and it is not uncommon for example there are more than 500 luminaires on a single floor. This trend leads to very dense networks. In addition, the transmission range of modern radio chips is pretty satisfactory. For example, it is not uncommon to have radio chips of around 20-30 meters of transmission range for typical office indoor environment.
With such a transmission range, such a communication network can be characterized as dense electrical installations since there is typically a luminaire installed every 2-4 meters. As a result, in some networks, a communication apparatus can easily hear 100+ other communication nodes within one transmission range.
Further, some mesh network mechanisms cause a large amount of interference due to the retransmission requirement for each communication node in the network receiving messages relative to these mechanisms, such as message broadcast (for configuration or alert purpose) or route discovery mechanisms. It is required to use some countermeasures to reduce the intensity of the broadcast storms. However, these countermeasures should not slow down the network or reduce its efficiency.